


Sometimes Nature Needs You

by Feyatsirk



Series: Mythical au [2]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: A touch creepy, Body Horror, ForestNymph!Jonghyun, Grimm's Fairytale-esque, Human!Minhyun, Its not even platonic, M/M, Min is 16, The ship is there if you squint real hard, Though it definitely starts with a p, i guess?, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyatsirk/pseuds/Feyatsirk
Summary: Jonghyun is a forest nymph living in the old world, the new humans don't give thanks to the Earth and constantly take what isn't theirs. He goes to town to scope it out and finds a perfect messenger.





	Sometimes Nature Needs You

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun. Wrote it in 45 minutes so that's why it's short. I'd put it in my drabble but it's part of my series. Enjoy the twist ending and the trickery of Jonghyun ;D 
> 
> It's almost 6am, all errors are mine. Unbeta'd/unedited.

The trees shook lightly in warning as the male moved between them. Jumping lightly from branch to branch before he got into position to see what was happening. Watching in horror as part of his forest burned. ‘No. We have to stop it.’ He went to jump towards it but felt his ankle be wrapped by a thin branch. He placed his hand on the trunk of the tree and felt tears well up in his eyes. ‘Please. Let me try to do something.’ He felt the pain flare in his hand as the flames began to lick at the roots of the tree he was standing in. The trees wanted him to protect the forest but not risk hurting himself in the process. The trees further away called to him. He sprung across the branches till he could land on the ground and run. Grass and small wildflowers sprouting beneath his feet. Jumping over the river, he kneels down on the bank and cries as part of his home burns. Lightning have set it off, he knew the storm was coming. Could feel the electricity in the air and see some of the leaves turn waiting for the rain. He never expected that the lightning would destroy so much. As the embers smoldered in the rain, Jonghyun walked slowly through the areas. Not caring as his feet felt the warmth of the fire. He would welcome the similar pain his loves went through as he begins to grow it back. He’s had many centuries of practice. He can regrow a forest over night now, but with the human village so close, he had to be careful. He planted the new seeds as he walked. It takes him three days to walk the entire perimeter of the burnt forest. As the years go on, Jonghyun often finds himself wandering into the human’s village. He knows he looks odd. His clothes mostly made of furs from his animal friends that died naturally. He wouldn’t let their life go unused. The meat being resources for others; the skin and furs would have been torn off anyway. He had no shoes and his hair was a messy black. He didn’t mind the looks he got. Some people smiled, though he suspected it had little to do with being friendly and more to do with nervousness. He wanders about till he finds a boy, probably no older than sixteen, staring at him curiously. Jonghyun smiles and wanders over to him, light on his feet before settling in front of him.

“Hello. I am Jonghyun.” The boy smiles at him before saying his own name.

“Minhyun.” Jonghyun grins and shakes his hand.

“It’s nice to meet you, Minhyun.” Jonghyun glances around before looking back at the other and putting his hands together before pulling them apart, holding a small doll made of twigs and leaves. Jonghyun watches as the boys eyes light up in amazement.

“For you. I know you are too old for dolls, but it is the only thing I can make like that.” He nods once and takes it from him. Thanking him genuinely before he goes stock-still, eyes looking beyond the nymph. Jonghyun’s smile falling before he feels someone hit him in the head. Looking back, he sees an older woman prepared to swing again. He holds his hands up in placation and stands slowly.

“I am sorry. I saw him sitting and wanted to talk to him.” She swings at him again as she screams and Jonghyun blocks the basket. Minhyun shouting to stop hitting him and his mother looks at him before back at Jonghyun.

“You’ve bewitched my son!”

“I have not!” She screams at him and a few others come out to see what’s happening. He knows he has a strange reputation in the town, but apparently the mother screaming to stay away from her boy upsets the rest and they all yell at him. Sighing, he winks at Minhyun and waves. Bounding over the angry mob and along the roofs of the straw houses. Landing gently on his toes before slowly wandering back to his home to sleep. None the wiser to the plan the humans have decided on. When he wakes again, he smells smoke and screams as most of his forest burns again. He can feel the pain radiating from all directions and realizes the town decided they had enough. He can feel himself growing weaker as each tree turns to ash. Crying, he kneels before sitting back on his feet. The ashes of his home around him. His own skin charred black from simply sitting as the flames grew. He’s had enough of the humans. Before the lightning they would cut his trees without asking. Without blessing. The humans in the place before would give blessing. They would thank the Earth for her gifts. Now they just took and took without thought. He was tired of it. As he feels his anger grow, he stands and screams, willing the trees to sprout from the ground. The trees previously cut by the humans now standing taller than their homes again. Each tree more lush and ready to grow even more. Jonghyun runs, grass sprouting beneath his feet and spreading to meet the other patches that were growing. He leaps into the trees to skip patches of wildflowers before landing once more and spreading them again. Jumping into a tree near the village, he hears the humans worried chatter. He hopes they’re scared. He plans to make sure they never touch his forest again when he sees Minhyun sneaking behind a cabin. He freezes and looks at him, the boy hunched over to run past a window. Jonghyun smiles and jumps down, landing in front of the boy and covering his mouth before he screams.

“You! I’m sorry about my mother, and the v- your skin…are you alright?” He gently touches Jonghyun’s arm and he flinches, having forgotten his skin was burned. He holds up a finger and leaps up into the trees. Going far enough up, Minhyun cannot see him before he bounds off towards the river. Laying in it completely he allows the water to wash over him and heal him up most of the way before he pops up and heads back towards Minhyun. The other no where to be found, blinking a few times in confusion, he closes his eyes and focuses on the forest. Finding him in moments, he bounds over and lands with a smile.

“Better now.”

“How…that’s amazing.” Jonghyun feels his ears burn and touches them and his cheeks confused. Minhyun laughs and pulls his hands away softly.

“Are you blushing?”

“I am not sure what blushing is. I am usually only around my trees.” Minhyun smiles and nods.

“Definitely blushing then. Your skin got red.” Jonghyun’s eyes widen as he asks if he’s sick. Minhyun shakes his head.

“It’s a natural reaction. Don’t worry, so…what are you exactly? If I can ask that.”

“I’m a forest nymph. I’m meant to protect this forest. I am tired of the humans doing as they please. They will come to fear my forest or respect it.” He leans close to Minhyun and smirks, his true form beginning to reveal.

“You will tell them. They have brought this curse upon their forest by being cruel and greedy. They will not find food here, the ground beyond will not grow, and their blades will not cut.” Minhyun glances at him and sees his skin is darker and his hair more rigid. Gasping, as he moves away slightly, Jonghyun's eyes fully green, and his ears pointed sharp and Minhyun stares. Entranced.

“You will be my messenger, for all the future generations. This forest will never completely fall, and you will be part of my companionship for eternity.” Minhyun feeling odd, goes to run when he feels something sharp hit the back of his neck. His body suddenly out of his control as he’s walked out of the forest towards the town. He speaks, though not in his voice, to the villagers. Telling them of the curse. They scream at him that he's lying but he doesn't care. His mother weeps as he turns away to leave, he follows the humming tune towards an area in the forest. Feeling his legs becoming stiffer before he’s rooted in place. Jonghyun landing in front of him, his normal sweet self again. He cups Minhyun’s jaw gently and kisses the opposite cheek. Minhyun groans as his skin begins to feels tight.

“Thank you for being my messenger. I said you would be it for the future generations, so enjoy my gift of immortality.” He smiles and wanders off, leaping back into the trees and Minhyun finally notices hedges and trees he thought were oddly shaped, their eyes watching him as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Parasitic. That's the relationship. LOL I dunno. Hope you enjoyed the creepiness.  
> If you liked it leave a comment (even if its just a keyboard smash; it tells a lot) or press the kudos button, guests can do both, too! 
> 
> Contact:  
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/feyatsirk)  
> [Curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/feyatsirk)


End file.
